This invention relates generally to so-called power poles or columns that are used in buildings as conduits for power and/or communications wiring.
In modern office buildings, each floor typically is provided with a drop ceiling that is spaced below the slab of the floor above. Services such as power and communications cables are routed through the space between the finished ceiling and the floor slab. Provision must then be made to route cables or wires down to outlet points that are conveniently accessible from floor level.
In an office environment in which full height walls are used, the cables can of course travel down through the walls themselves. Where office partition systems are used that include panels of less than full height, it has been common practice for many years to install tubular conduits called xe2x80x9cpower polesxe2x80x9d that extend vertically from the partition system to the ceiling, and through which appropriate wiring can be routed. Short free-standing columns or xe2x80x9cpostsxe2x80x9d sometimes are used to bring power and/or communication wiring up from floor level to desk height.
Typically, a single power pole is used to provide power and/or communication services to a cluster of inter-connected work stations or desks. Branch wiring is connected to a main feeder cable in the power pole and is routed to specific locations at which power and communications outlets are required.
An object of the present invention is to provide a power column having a number of features that represent improvements over the prior art.
The power column provided by the invention includes a column structure of elongate generally tubular form capable of being supported in a generally upright orientation on a floor surface. A plurality of electrical power outlets are carried by the column structure and are accessible from externally thereof. Electrical supply wiring extends from the outlets through the column structure to one end of the column for connection to an external electrical supply. The column structure defines an isolated electrical raceway that includes the electrical outlets and through which the electrical supply wiring extends to the said one end of the column structure. In other words, the electrical outlets are pre-wired and can be powered after installation of the column structure by connecting the electrical supply wiring within the column structure to the external electrical supply.
The fact that the receptacles are pre-wired means that the column can be delivered to site ready to be installed. All that is required is to physically position and secure the column in place, and for an electrician to connect supply wiring to the wiring from the electrical outlets. Installation is simplified and the need for on-site electricians is minimized, reducing the cost of installation.
In most applications, the column structure will be full height (floor to ceiling) and electrical supply wiring from the receptacles will extend to the top end of the column and be accessible within the ceiling space. However, the wiring could be connected at the bottom end of the column, for example, where a short column is used.
Preferably, the column structure includes a main tubular member which defines a lateral wall of the isolated raceway that surrounds the electrical supply wiring, and the tubular member is provided with at least two transverse partitions that are spaced longitudinally of the column and define end walls of the raceway.
The main tubular member of the column structure preferably has a generally rectangular cross-sectional shape defining opposite end walls that are flat and parallel to one another and that are exposed in the finished column structure. One or both of those flat end walls carries the electrical power outlets of the column and possibly video data modules (VDMs) that provide plug-in points for video and data connections. In other words, electrical power outlets and VDMs are accessible at opposite sides of the column.
Each of the flat end faces of the column structure preferably also includes attachment points for coupling to the column, accessories such as lights. These attachment points may be provided by a respective series of slots at opposite sides each end face into which can be engaged hook-shaped formations similar to the formations used on conventional shelf supports.